The present invention relates to irrigation, and more particularly, to an improved irrigation method and an improved electronic irrigation control system which is easier to program and more flexible than prior irrigation control systems.
Most existing lawn and garden irrigation control systems depend on "programs" which are set up by the user to initiate watering times at a particular valve station at a certain time of day. The length of the watering cycle or run time must somehow be calculated by the user and entered into the controller program for each station. This may involve calculating two or more start times per station per day. This process is often complicated by confusing and cumbersome controller keyboards and entry switches. Even the most sophisticated solid state controllers have several switches and indicators which often have multiple functions assigned to them.